La Salvadora
by Eternamente eterea
Summary: La profecía la llama a Hermione Granger como la salvadora o la destructora del mundo. Todo esto depende de una sola persona y cómo le hace sentir. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? Dramione. Headcanon.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Este maravilloso mundo mágico no es de mi propiedad, es de la hermosísima y talentosa J.K. Rowling, yo sólo lo tomo prestado para sentir un poquito de magia también.**_

_**Prólogo.**_

Cuando Hermione Granger nació, un 19 de septiembre de 1979, su nacimiento vino con lo que podría ser descrito como un estallido de auroras. La pequeña y blanca habitación de San Mungo se vio repleta de luces, magia y un llanto suave. Las luces tocaban cada espacio del lugar, no había ni una sombra, allí se desenvolvían aves fénix rojas y brillantes, también saltaban por los aires liebres azules y en cualquier lugar podías encontrar flores naciendo, dejando un aroma cálido y dulce.

Sus padres desde el primer instante fueron conscientes de que entre ellos había nacido alguien importante. Había nacido una respuesta al futuro. Aun así, decidieron mantener esa magia en secreto.

Eurus Granger era una mujer importantísima, ella era descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw, contaba con un intelecto más allá de los acostumbrado, siendo así conocida por la mayor parte de la población mágica de Inglaterra. Cuando se casó con Thomas Granger, esa misma población frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya que este era un muggle y sentían que ella había tirado por la borda cualquier posibilidad de un importante retoño. Por eso mismo su embarazo fue ocultado, tampoco es que tuviera una familia viva para mostrarlo. Con Thomas se fue al Londres muggle y vivió allí por doce años, lejos de la fama y de la magia, usándola en su hogar ocasionalmente.

Volviendo la vista a nuestra protagonista, ella creció con todos las dotes y cualidades que una persona podría desear. Era amigable, dulce y simpática. Era inteligente y soñadora, valiente y ambiciosa. Sus padres le enseñaron todo lo mejor acorde a cada etapa de su vida, en cada cuento le mostraban la importancia de ser justo, de perdonar, de ser leal. Le mostraron que la belleza se encontraba en el interior. Y así nuestra pequeña Hermione creció con un millar de flores en su pecho, regadas y cuidadas por la magia del cariño.

Sin embargo, por más que sus padres nunca mencionaron la palabra magia y Eurus hizo todo lo posible por no usarla enfrente de ella (para que fuera capaz de hacer las cosas a pulso propio y no necesitara una varita para cumplir sus deseos), Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba alrededor suyo. Siendo tan inteligente no podía dejarlo pasar. Cuando llovía y no tenía un paraguas al alcance de la mano y realmente deseaba no mojarse, las gotas parecían esquivarla. Cuando se encontraba realmente contenta, flores crecían alrededor de donde sus pies iban. Ella sabía, tenía la certeza, de que la naturaleza estaba de su lado. Pero decidió callar, porque sus padres siempre le dijeron que nunca hay que alardear de lo que se tiene cuando se sabe que el resto no.

Cuando Hermione cumplió once años una lechuza de color caramelo golpeó su ventana, ella con el ceño fruncido la abrió al notar que ese rejunte de plumas sostenía un papel, además de que la criatura insistía en golpetear el vidrio, mirándola con unos ojos grandes y naranjas. Con muchísima curiosidad tomó el papel, o mejor dicho carta, y la lechuza se dio la vuelta para remontar el vuelo. Leyó el sobre y frunció el ceño por lo detallado del mensaje.

_Señora H. Granger  
Habitación del cerezo.  
__Cornwall Cres, 17.  
Notting Hill, Londres. _

Bajó las escaleras, sabiendo que su madre a esa hora estaría haciendo el té.

¿Má? – la llamó.

¿Sí, 'Mione? – respondió mientras continuaba acomodando la mesa.

Me llegó una carta. – Su madre alzó la vista inmediatamente y una sonrisa enorme se plasmó en su rostro, dejando a la vista todos sus dientes, bien cuidados gracias a su marido.

¡Thomas! ¡Ven ya mismo, vino la _carta_! – Dicho esto se escucharon unos pasos ansiosos bajando las escaleras y por último escucharon el sonido de un gran cuerpo golpeando el piso. Su madre rio ligeramente preguntándole a Thomas si se encontraba bien.

Oh, sí, mujer. No te preocupes. Vamos, vamos, sentémonos. – Él también tenía una sonrisa radiante. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y se tomaron las manos. Todo esto bajo la mirada confusa de su hija. – Vamos, 'Mione, lee lo que dice la carta.

Dicho y hecho, Hermione sacó la carta del sobre y cuando terminó de leer para sí misma miró a su madre y luego a su padre.

Menciona al colegio de sus cuentos, Hogwarts. Dice que tengo una vacante, las clases empiezan en septiembre del año que viene. Ya sé que es mi cumpleaños y todo eso, pero no entiendo cuál es la gracia de este regalo. – Su madre soltó un chillido emocionado y se levantó para abrazarla y apretarla contra sí misma.

Dios mío, me había olvidado que esto pasaría justo hoy, cariño. Por Merlín, ¡tenemos tantas cosas que contarte!

Pasaron horas contándole todo lo que tenían oculto, cómo se conocieron realmente, le contaron el por qué decidieron dejar por un tiempo el mundo mágico, por qué no le mostraron la magia, le contaron sobre Hogwarts y las casas, no dejaron atrás a Rowena Ravenclaw y le dijeron, le aseguraron, que ella podría formar parte de cualquier casa ya que era una niña brillante y tenía las cualidades de cada una de ellas. Thomas le dijo, siendo él el muggle de la relación, que el mundo mágico realmente era _mágico _pero si ella decidía que no era lo que quería, él siempre iba a estar dispuesto a enseñarle la otra parte del mundo, la que era algo más complicada y menos fácil de solucionar. La abrazaron tanto que ella sintió unas gotitas quemar sus lagrimales, inmediatamente después de toda la conmoción casi les suplicó para que la llevaran al Callejón Diagon, que tenía que comprar todos los libros y empezar a leer, tenía que conocer todo lo posible sobre ese mundo. Y así lo hicieron.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione se dio cuenta de que nunca conoció ni siquiera la mitad del mundo. Había hombres y mujeres con túnicas de colores suaves o vibrantes. Barbas largas y anteojos curiosos. Lechuzas iban y venían, algunos caminaban con escobas en sus manos o grandes calderos. Ella sólo podía sonreír, impactada. No habían ido con su madre porque ella no estaba preparada aún para su vuelta al mundo mágico, así que su padre era el que sufría y aguantaba la ansiedad y sorpresa constante de su hija. Compraron todos los libros de la lista que venía en la carta de vacante, y unos más, porque la niña deseaba saber todo. Compraron una varita, que en cuanto tocó sus dedos hizo lo mismo que pasó cuando fue su nacimiento, de la punta emergieron aves fénix, música y flores brillantes. Sintió algo tibio en su corazón mientras su rostro se dividía en una sonrisa. El señor que la atendía, de nombre Ollivander, le dijo que nunca había visto un espectáculo así desde que había ido Eurus Ravenclaw. Ella no pudo hacer nada más aparte de asentir con un sonrojo.

Cuando volvieron a su hogar, le contó todo a su madre con lujo de detalles. El sol empezó a ocultarse y mientras tarareaba una canción tomó "Historia de Hogwarts" y comenzó a leer con entusiasmo. No podía dar crédito a que existiera la magia pero de algún modo u otro siempre supo que estaba allí y sólo podía suspirar de felicidad porque había todo un nuevo mundo por descubrir.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Cuando finalmente llegó el 1 de septiembre Hermione no entraba en sí misma de la emoción que sentía. Su madre decidió volver al mundo mágico para despedirla con sus pupilas cubiertas por lágrimas de orgullo. Su padre se encontraba igual. Ella sostenía un baúl que podía medir fácilmente un metro y 20, y de su otra mano pendía una jaula con un gato negro y peludo, con ojos grandes y azules.

Para ir a Hogwarts se tenía que ir a King's Cross y ahí buscar la plataforma 9 ¾. Con eso ya cumplido tuvieron que atravesar una pared y lo que se encontraron del otro lado fueron cientos de familias y un montón de cabezas, uniformes, animales y más cosas gritando, cuchicheando, abrazándose y principalmente despidiéndose por lo que sería una larga temporada, porque sí, no se podrían volver a ver hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

Cuando ya eran las 10:55 decidió despedirse con un abrazo fuertísimo y subir a buscar algún compartimento, de ahí siguió saludando a sus padres a través de la ventana y notó cómo su padre tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y ella simplemente pudo reír y modular la palabra: "llorón" a lo cual su padre sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas y devolverle el saludo mientras abrazaba por el hombro a Eurus.

Mientras tanto, un chico se metió en el compartimento y la miró serio, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo que no podía pasar desapercibido.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. – Sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano para estrecharla.

\- Theodore Nott. – Respondió mientras le devolvía el saludo. - ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

\- Claro que sí, no conozco a nadie y estoy algo nerviosa. ¿Tú? – Él se rió y negó.

\- Algo, conozco a algunas personas pero me pone nervioso no entrar en Slytherin, tú sabes…

\- ¡Oh! Yo tengo muchísimas ganas de entrar en Ravenclaw, aunque si no entro en esa casa no tengo problema, todas tienen alguna cualidad para tener en cuenta. – Él asintió y se quedó unos instantes en silencio para luego sentarse, como si la hubiera aprobado. Se metieron en una charla trivial y rieron a carcajadas, el niño finalmente dejando ir su máscara seria.

Las horas pasaron y un par de personas entraron a saludar a Theodore, mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo como si fuera una basura y ella realmente no lograba comprender el por qué, hasta que entró alguien en la escena.

\- ¡Nott! – Exclamó un chico moreno, realmente bonito, pensó ella para sí misma. Una de las cosas que aprendió fue admirar la belleza sin sentir vergüenza de ello, era muy madura en muchísimos aspectos.

\- ¡Blaise! – Medio gritó Theo, levantándose para abrazarlo. – Siéntate con nosotros, ella es Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Granger? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Thomas Granger, el esposo de Eurus Ravenclaw? – Ella asintió sin dudar, su padre le había explicado los prejuicios del mundo mágico respecto a los muggles y ella no estaba ni remotamente avergonzada de él. - ¡Por Merlín! Soy Blaise Zabini, la mayoría me dice Zabini. Mi madre me ha contado cientos de historias respecto a Eurus, es una fantástica bruja y es increíble que se haya casado con un muggle, tiene un carácter súper fuerte, todos le dieron la espalda por casarse con él.

\- Son mis padres, me alegra saber que no opinas nada malo respecto a ellos. – Dijo ella interrumpiendo su monólogo, se dio cuenta fácilmente que el muchacho estaba nervioso por algún motivo. Esas cosas no se escapaban de su atención.

Empezaron a hablar entre los tres y Hermione sintió que todo iba de maravilla, ya tenía dos amigos y estaba yendo a la escuela de los cuentos de su infancia a hacer magia. ¿Qué podía ir mal?

Ya pasado el shock principal y sentados en la mesa del Gran Comedor, Hermione tenía sentado a cada lado a sus respectivos nuevos amigos. Dumbledore, el director, dio un maravilloso discurso de bienvenida y luego presentaron al Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual demostró una vez más la magia de ese mundo mientras cantaba una canción respecto a las cuatro casas y las características de cada una de ellas. No había que hacer ninguna demostración ni nada, observó, simplemente se tenía que pasar, te apoyaban al sombrero y este gritaba la casa a la cual pertenecerías. Cuando McGonagall la llamó, Blaise le dio un apretón en el hombro y ella escuchó cómo todos cuchicheaban, aunque no supo realmente por qué. Al sentarse en la silla cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, cualquier casa sería perfecta para ella.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Murmuró una voz que hizo eco en su mente. – Es bueno saberlo porque esta cabecita tuya es complicada, Hermione. ¡Oh, vienes de Ravenclaw! Pero tienes muchas cualidades, eres valiente, mmm sí, definitivamente Gryffindor sería un lugar fantástico para ti. Tienes un ingenio e intelecto digno de Ravenclaw, también eres original como los de esa casa. Pero no eres tan competitiva, al contrario, nunca apuñalarías por la espalda con tal de destacar, eres muy modesta y humilde. Me estás costando niña, tienes maravillosas cualidades de Hufflepuff, eres justa y leal. ¡También eres ambiciosa! Te gusta cumplir lo que te propones y eres realmente astuta. Déjame pensar… Déjame pensar… - El sombrero seleccionador nunca había tardado tanto en poner a alguien en una casa, todo el mundo miraba en silencio ya que sabían que ese momento iba a ser importante en el futuro. Ella casi podía escuchar los engranajes funcionar, si es que tenía alguno ese pedazo de tela, hasta que lo escuchó susurrar algo que la hizo sonreír. – Tienes la grandeza corriendo por tu cuerpo, no la malgastes, vas a saber salvar al mundo, vas a salvar al mundo. Así que te pondré en la casa que te va a enseñar a mejorar constantemente para ser la bruja más poderosa, ¡Slytherin! – Abrió los ojos mientras McGonagall le sacaba el sombrero y la mesa de Slytherin estallaba en aplausos.

Luego de unas horas, ya sentada en las mazmorras con Blaise y Theo a cada lado, conversaban mientras la sala se iba vaciando.

\- Herms, escuché a algunos diciendo que era sorprendente que una sangre sucia quedara en Slytherin, así que cualquier cosa que necesites nos avisas, ¿sí? Eres nuestra amiga. – Dijo Theo, con tono protector.

\- ¡Oh, chicos! Son súper dulces, pero no soy una debilucha, puedo defenderme sola. En serio. Encima si me insultan es por una cuestión que tienen demasiados problemas personales e ira o tristeza acumulados y los sacan mediante la violencia verbal o buscando a alguien que sientan que es más insignificante que ellos, para sentirse mejor consigo mismos.

\- ¿En serio tienes once años? – Pregunta Blaise, mirándola embelesado, ella como respuesta rueda los ojos mientras escucha cómo una puerta se abre y los tres observan a un niño de cabello rubio platino entrar. – Hola, Draco. – Saluda el moreno.

\- Zabini, Nott. – Baja la cabeza en reconocimiento. – Tú eres Hermione Granger. – Dice él más como una afirmación que una pregunta, ella asiente como toda respuesta, analizándolo.

\- ¿Tú? – Él la mira con ojos plateados y fríos. Nunca había visto una mirada tan joven que fuera así de… vacía.

\- Draco, Draco Malfoy. – Le da una media sonrisa, mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones, el que parece más un trono que otra cosa. Los otros tres vuelven a charlar. El rubio sólo la observa. Siente un cosquilleo extraño, si Hermione lo hubiera estado mirando habría notado una estrella fugaz cruzar por sus ojos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Este maravilloso mundo mágico no es de mi propiedad, es de la hermosísima y talentosa J.K. Rowling, yo sólo lo tomo prestado para sentir un poquito de magia también.

Capítulo 2.

Hermione tiene muchos talentos, uno de ellos, sorprendentemente, es el Quidditch. En las canchas es donde conoce a los gemelos Weasley, dos pelirrojos simpáticos que hacen bromas constantemente. Ella había leído muchísimo de ese deporte y al crecer en un mundo de aviones, el hecho de que la gente pudiera volar con escobas la sorprendía totalmente. Y ahí estaba ella, con una bufanda plateada y verde enrollada en su cuello, cubriendo su nariz mientras anotaba rápidamente direcciones de viento y tácticas de juego. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento dos muchachos repletos de pecas y altísimos se le plantan a cada lado y la miran como si fuera un bicho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, serpiente? ¿No deberías estar traicionando a alguien por ahí? – Pregunta uno.

\- Sí, ¿estás tratando de robar nuestras maniobras para ganar la copa? – ella frunce el ceño, confundida.

\- No, - y procede a explicar pacientemente. – es que vengo del mundo muggle y sinceramente no estoy del todo cómoda con mis compañeros de casa y quería aprender sin sentir que me juzgan, pero al parecer la casa de los leones también está llena de prejuicios, por más que digan que no. – Hace una mueca, tomando sus cosas y decidiendo irse antes que dejar que la insultaran un poco más. Igualmente, muy lejos no logra ir, ya que una mano grande y callosa la toma por el codo con suavidad.

\- Perdona, es que todos a los que conocemos de esa casa son idiotas y más de una vez trataron de robarnos técnicas y eso. Yo soy Fred, él es George. – Su gemelo lo mira sin entender, pero él no sabe cómo explicarle que algo en ella le transmite confianza, él asiente imperceptiblemente y eso fue todo lo que George necesitó. A partir de ahí fueron amigos.

Un montón de veces hicieron travesuras juntos, ella logrando escapar siempre por los pelos porque ellos la defendían a último momento, por más que a Hermione no le gustara, porque su lealtad no le permitía salvarse y más cuando ella se tiraba de cabeza a la situación.

Aun así, no sólo eso era lo que compartían, sino que también eran muy buenos amigos. Un día de invierno, cuando ellos se estaban por ir a Hogsmeade, y la revoltosa Hermione no podía ir por tener sencillamente 12 años, George pasó su brazo por los hombros delgados de la niña y Fred dijo:

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad - ¿Cómo es que no están camino de Hogsmeade?

\- Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de irnos – Le dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente – Entra aquí…

Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja. Hermione entró detrás de ellos. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Hermione. – Dijo.

Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Ella, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Esto, querida serpiente, es el secreto de nuestro éxito – dijo George, acariciando el pergamino.

\- Nos cuesta desprendernos de él – añadió Fred -. Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.

\- De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Es tuyo. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.

\- ¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Qué es lo que hace? – Dijo ella, sabiendo que si se lo daban con tanta solemnidad era algo importante.

\- Lo conseguimos una vez que fuimos a la oficina de Filch, en primer año. Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.

\- Me están tomando el pelo – opinó Hermione, mirando el pergamino.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? – Dijo George.

Sacó la varita, tocó el pergamino y pronunció:

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Acto seguido apareció un mapa de todo Hogwarts, con manchas de pies y nombres, estableciendo quién y dónde estaba cada persona que se encontrara en los terrenos de la escuela. Ellos prosiguieron a explicarle dónde estaba cada pasillo para ir a Hogsmeade, cuáles estaban inhabilitados y las contraseñas necesarias. Luego le enseñaron a "cerrarlo" y dando su labor finalizada, se fueron. Hermione, extasiada, lo volvió a abrir, murmurando las palabras necesarias con un suave toque de varita y vio cómo se formaba un manchón de tinta que iba tomando forma hasta hacer una habitación y recitar "Sala común de los fundadores", con curiosidad y sabiendo su mañana libre porque era sábado, se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso. Esa habitación no estaba cuando los gemelos le mostraron el pergamino. ¿Por qué apareció cuando ella estaba sola?

Se movió por recovecos y por lugares que nunca creyó visitar, ese mapa le estaba enseñando Hogwarts con una perspectiva distinta. Cuando llegó hasta donde el mapa marcaba leyó en voz alta: "Sala común de los fundadores" y notó que en la pared aparecía el escudo de la escuela. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que tenía que tocarlo con la varita. Y lo hizo. De la punta se escapó una aurora, rojo, verde, amarillo y azul, formando figuras de animales y rodeándola se dirigieron a la pared, al escudo específicamente, el león rugió y parándose en sus patas traseras movió las delanteras en un gesto majestuoso, la serpiente se enredó con elegancia mientras le guiñaba un ojo, astutamente, el águila voló, apoyándose en el grabado de la pared y asintiendo con unos ojos llenos de conocimiento y saber, por último el tejón se movió con suavidad y la observó con una mirada cálida, casi como si la estuviera abrazando. Hermione escuchó un crack mientras la puerta se abría, dejándola pasar.

Pasó y la puerta se cerró rápidamente, en silencio. Ella no se dio cuenta por lo sorprendida que se encontraba mirando hacia adentro. Había cuatro árboles, cada uno tenía sus hojas del color de su respectiva casa y se encontraban en cada esquina del lugar. Había sillones, almohadones y librerías llenas de tomos enormes o finos. También se podía ver una chimenea, que se prendió en el instante en el que Hermione pisó la habitación, irradiando calor, acariciando sus mejillas, dejándolas sonrosadas. Se adentró un poco más y la magia que había en el aire casi la cacheteó. De golpe, sintió su varita vibrar en su mano, la miró con el ceño fruncido y realmente lo que pasó ahí afuera o en Ollivander's no fue nada comparado con el estallido de colores y música que hubo ahí dentro. La luz del fuego se vio mitigada por figuras de dragones, aves fénix y animales más sencillos, como peces. El techo tomó el aspecto del cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas, haciendo que las luces, la magia, se viera más brillante que nunca.

Cuando el espectáculo luminoso terminó, se dirigió hacia el árbol de hojas azules y bronces. Lo tocó con dulzura, sintiéndose extrañamente cercana a toda su familia de Ravenclaw, pero el contacto no quedó limitado a eso. En la conexión saltó una luz azulada que se internó en sus dedos, mandándole una sensación refrescante, su piel se erizó y cerró los ojos, y algo pasó… Recordaba todo, el pasado dejó de ser difuso para ser un hecho. Alrededor de sus pies florecían margaritas y de las ramas de los árboles se alzaron pájaros, y curiosamente les entendía a la perfección cuando ellos piaban entre ellos y la miraban.

\- Siento que nos entiende. – Dijo uno.

\- Es que lo hago. – Respondió ella, sin saber cómo ni cuándo aprendió a entender y a hablar con las aves.

\- ¡Toca los otros árboles entonces! ¡Tócalos! – Exclamó una lechuza de ojos verdes.

Dicho y hecho se dirigió al de Hufflepuff, y pasó lo mismo, pero se iluminó de amarillo y la sensación que le recorrió la espina dorsal fue la misma que cuando tomaba chocolate caliente, un cálido dulzor la hizo temblar. Aparecieron ratones y roedores de todos los estilos y colores, que la miraban con ojos rojos, ámbar y azules. Se le cruzaron por las piernas y amistosamente la incitaron a tocar el próximo árbol, el verde.

Ella fue y el estallido fue de ese mismo color, rodeándola del sentimiento de orgullo de cuando hacía las cosas bien y su madre la abrazaba. Apareció solamente una serpiente y cuando la escuchó y le pudo hablar se sintió extraña porque sabía que estaba hablando en pársel, la típica de los magos tenebrosos. El reptil la miró, como todos los demás y señaló el árbol rojo y dorado para que buscara el último obsequio.

Cuando tocó al último árbol sintió la valentía posarse sobre su cuerpo lentamente como si fuera miel, sorprendidísima vio cómo un cachorro de león salía de atrás del árbol para lanzarse a sus pies y jugar con los cordones de sus zapatos de clase. Se agachó con confianza ciega y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

\- Son dones, si entraste aquí es porque te mereces un don de cada uno de nosotros. – Una voz salió de un cuadro que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, ahí estaban los cuatro fundadores, que la miraban con ojos sorprendidos. – Lo que sentiste en la piel o en general cuando tocabas cada árbol. No entraba nadie aquí hacia unos 500 años. Acércate, quiero ver bien tu rostro. Si entraste es porque llevas en tu sangre alguno de nuestros linajes. – Hermione que no se había dado cuenta de que había alzado al pequeño león, se acercó abrazándolo bien fuerte contra su pecho.

\- Soy Hermione Granger, mi madre es Eurus Ravenclaw. – La mujer que le hablaba, que notó que era Helga Hufflepuff, sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojos castaños y amables brillando con fuego propio.

\- Con que eres de mi linaje, ¿hm? – Dijo otra voz, una un poco más dura pero con un timbre igual de dulce. De atrás de Helga salió una mujer de cabello negro e increíbles ojos grises. Inmediatamente la reconoció como Rowena Ravenclaw.

\- Sí, lo soy. – Dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No se esperaba nada de eso, pero en el caso de que sí, se habría esperado un recibimiento un poco más cálido por parte de su… pariente. Dejó su orgullo de lado y preguntó. - ¿Por qué esta habitación está apartada y no es de conocimiento público?

\- Sólo pueden entrar los que se lo merecen. – Dijo un hombre de mirada snob, Hermione le sonrió de costado.

\- ¿Usted es Salazar Slytherin?

\- El mismo. – respondió con orgullo.

\- Entran los que cumplen con los dotes de cada una de las casas, el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual fue creado por mí, siempre va a conseguir establecer cuál es la casa con la cual se comparten más similitudes, pero puede haber una diferencia mínima y el resto cumplir en iguales cantidades. Por tu bufanda me imagino que estás en Slytherin, pero si estás aquí es porque podrías haber formado parte de cualquier casa. – Explicó el único que no había hablado, Godric Gryffindor. Ella asintió, recordando la duda que tuvo el sombrero respecto a dónde ponerla.

\- Ahora que tienes nuestros dones, nosotros te enseñaremos a explotarlos, Hermione. No se basa en poder hablar con los animales de nuestras casas ni nada de eso, cada uno de estos árboles esconde más magia de la esperada. Como ravenclaw no serás solamente inteligente y sabia, sino que podrás manejar el clima, yo te enseñaré a hacerlo. Usarás a los cuatro elementos a tu favor.

\- Como hufflepuff podrás manejar la flora y fauna. Te enseñaré a usar la música para sanar heridas o para infligirlas.

\- Como slytherin podrás manejar la mente de las personas, pero no con el arte de la legeremancia o esos asquerosos hechizos macabros como el imperius, Podrás leerlas como un libro y así saber qué hacer. – Dijo Salazar, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera porque lo que había leído de él expresaba que era un hombre oscuro e inhumano.

\- Con los dones de gryffindor podrás manejar las armas y saber cuándo elegir acabar con una vida, o perdonarla. Te enseñaré el poder de hablar con los espíritus, no los fantasmas, sino las almas que casi rozan el infinito.

Hermione honestamente no sabía qué responder, era demasiado todo eso.

\- Ven, hija mía. – Susurró Rowena. – Déjanos enseñarte de lo que eres capaz. – la niña dejó al animal en el suelo para acercarse a la mujer. Toco el lienzo con dedos temblorosos y sintió a la tela absorberla como si fuera la superficie de un lago. – Entra y te enseñaremos sobre el infinito mundo de la magia.

Horas más tarde, cuando la hora azul ya había pasado, Hermione salió de esa habitación con unos ojos diferentes. Ya no eran castaños, el borde era azul, volviéndose verde para transformarse en marrón con motas amarillas. No era la misma que cuando entró a la habitación era otra persona completamente distinta. Se lo podía notar mientras se volvía invisible sin capa alguna para evitar que Filch la encontrara.


	4. Capítulo 3

Al comienzo puede ser que digan "Uffff, ¿qué estoy leyendo?" pero hay algunos detalles para tomar en cuenta, sé que vinieron por el dramione, creo que lo aclaré más atrás pero aun no entiendo del todo bien y cuánto tardan en subirse las actualizaciones pero bueno: la relación va a ser súper lenta, va a progresar de manera tortuosa y más allá de eso la historia no se centra en ellos sino en Hermione y la profecía en la que está metida. Si les gusta este capítulo o cómo va el rumbo de la historia, pueden mandarme un mensaje o dejándome un review, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de esta índole y estoy realmente nerviosa porque tengo muchas ideas y quiero expresarlas a todas pero no sé, dios mío. Con esto aclarado: ¡disfruten!

Capítulo 3

Cuando Hermione estaba en su quinto año sintió la furia arremolinándose en su pecho. Tenía novio, sí, Blaise. Pero eso no implicaba que no iba a sentir molestia cuando viera a Astoria Greengrass metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a Malfoy. No porque sintiera celos, ¡claro que no! Pero, joder, ¿con qué necesidad?

Igualmente trató de calmarse. Se acordó del desastre que causó en segundo año cuando estaba enojada, tenía trece años e hizo un caos digno de una bomba. Ahí fue cuando Dumbledore apareció en su vida, o sea, él ya estaba (era su director) pero cuando empezó a aconsejarle, pasó de director a abuelo.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre que sabía confundirte. Cuando ella destrozó la sala de trofeos, él la llamó al patio a las 7 de la tarde y mirando hacia el cielo dijo:

– Una noche espléndida, ¿no es así?

– Sí, señor. Aunque hace algo de frío.

– Puede ser. – Se quedó en silencio unos instantes para proseguir. – Señorita Granger, usted sabe por qué la cité.

– Sí, señor, por el destrozo de la sala de trofeos e invitarme amablemente a retirarme del colegio.

– Que tierna es la juventud de hoy en día. – Murmuró él con una sonrisa. Luego dejó de mirar a las estrellas para enfocar su mirada en la niña. – Hermione, tú tienes algo que darle a este mundo. Sí, destrozaste una habitación, pero me imagino que no fue con mala intención. Ayudarás al señor Filch a reconstruirla, por lo que tengo entendido eres una magnífica bruja capaz de conjurar perfectamente el "reparo", ¿cierto? – Hermione asintió, orgullosa y agradecida al mismo tiempo. – Ven, sentémonos. – Prosiguió señalando una de las bancas del patio. – Hace unos años, incluso antes de que tú nacieras, la señorita Trelawney estaba buscando trabajo y vino aquí, yo casi la despacho porque no soy creyente en el tema de adivinación humana, siempre sentí que los centauros podrían darnos datos más certeros, pero aun así le permití que me demostrara su poder, ya que venía de una familia capaz de leer al futuro. – Hermione lo miraba cautivada pero a la vez extrañada ya que no entendía por qué le contaba a ella esa historia sobre una profesora que ni siquiera conocía. – Estábamos en Hogsmeade, en una taberna que tú en unos años conocerás, allí me hizo creer que la adivinación era un fiasco, pero cuando la "cita" estaba por terminar algo cambió. Me dijo una profecía. En esa profecía se mencionaba a una chica capaz de salvar o de destruir al mundo mágico. Creo, señorita Granger, que esa chica eres tú. Capaz de dar paz o de sumirnos en el más absoluto caos. No te voy a expulsar por causar ligeros inconvenientes – dijo restándole importancia a lo anterior –, pero voy a tratar de guiarte para evitar que vuelvas a hacerlo. Eres hábil, sí, sólo tienes 13 años y eres capaz de generar un tornado en una habitación sin siquiera una leve brisa, pero son nuestras elecciones, Hermione, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. – Ella estaba en shock, no cabe aclarar, pero cuando las palabras y las preguntas se estaban por escapar de sus labios él la miró serio – No puedes decirle de esto a nadie.

– ¿Y Blaise y Theo? – Él asintió sonriéndole suavemente.

– A nadie más que ellos. No creo que seas capaz de comprender la importancia de esto por tu edad, pero si eres capaz de entender, me harás caso. Todos los viernes nos encontraremos en mi oficina. Te mandaré una lechuza cuando no sea posible, dile a Rowena Ravenclaw que te enseñe a manejar el clima con tus cambios de humor. O que te enseñe a manejar tus cambios de humor para no afectar al clima.

– ¡Señor! ¿Cómo sabe de eso?

– El hecho de que no pueda entrar a la sala de los fundadores no implica que no tenga el mismo cuadro en mi oficina, tengo una buena relación con ellos. Eres una bruja muy poderosa, Hermione. Muy habilidosa también, Salazar está feliz de que hayas acabado en su casa. – Dumbledore le dio un mimo en la cabeza mientras se levantaba. – Gracias por la conversación tan amena, ahora iré a buscar unos caramelos de limón. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo, ella simplemente asintió, en shock aún.

Ahora, unos años más tarde, con dieciséis años, se da cuenta que lo que la hizo enojar de tal modo cuando tenía 13 era el idiota que la hacía enojar actualmente. Draco Malfoy. Maldito hurón. El hecho de que fueran de la misma casa no iba a hacer que ella le tuviera respeto o algo, aun así tenía que admitir que le caía bien siempre que estaba suelto, era un muchacho gracioso cuando no trataba de hacerse el riquillo mimado.

Por otra parte, Draco Malfoy se podría decir que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Lamentablemente él estaba comprometido con su novia desde que tenía 3 años, ella era bonita, rubia de ojos azules y de personalidad dulce. Pero no ocurría lo mismo que cuando miraba a la sangresucia. Cuando la rozaba sin querer en clase o estaban juntos en la sala común su piel se encendía y se erizaba y su cuerpo sentía una combustión. Pero no podía decir nada, y no sabía si quería hacerlo. Ella estaba de novia con su mejor amigo, Blaise. Y él podría ser un bastardo engreído y egoísta, joder, más vale que sí, pero nunca le fallaría a él. A su hermano. Al chico que lo acompañó por cada mala etapa de su vida.

– ¿Sabes? – Dice su compañera de habitación, Olivia, mientras pinta sus uñas de un verde tan oscuro que se podría confundir con el negro. – Cuando sea la fiesta de Halloween usaré un vestido tubo, sé que es demasiado muggle pero tengo uno en casa que me queda espléndido y sinceramente estoy emocionadísima por usarlo. – Hermione simplemente asiente, siguiendo con su lectura. Si fuera por ella, estaría en la biblioteca pero no tenía ganas de leer en una silla dura cuando podía leer en su habitación.

– Via, ¿eres consciente de que falta un mes para eso? – le pregunta con una sonrisa, levantando la mirada de toda la sangre y la guerra de los cien años.

– ¡Claro! Pero nunca es demasiado temprano para arreglar algunas cosas, mejor prevenir que curar. ¿Tú tienes idea? – ella simplemente suspira en respuesta y niega. - ¡Yo te maquillaré! Amo hacer todas esas cosas, lo sabes.

– Está bien, Vi. – Ahí, justo ahí, es cuando su amiga se lanza un hechizo secador sobre sus uñas (el cual aprendió leyendo una revista "Mil y un tips para ser una bruja coqueta") y se lanza sobre Hermione sin dudarlo.

– ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Nunca creí que querrías! Se me ocurre que a ti el color rojo te quedaría espectacular, obviamente sería medio extraño porque es el color de Gryffindor pero es Halloween, todos creerán que es un disfraz y ya está. Podría hacerte un smokey dorado… - Así se la pasó parloteando una hora mientras Hermione respondía que sí cuando notaba que había silencios.

Olivia es su mejor amiga, una bruja de cabello negro y lacio que le llega hasta la cintura, con unos ojos verdes impresionantes y una piel color aceituna maravillosa. Es de poca altura con un cuerpo ligeramente gordito, lleno de curvas, realmente atractivo, si Hermione fuera bisexual se sentiría atraída hacia ella, más de una vez se lo dijo en sus charlas hasta la madrugada. ¿Por qué? Porque Olivia, como ella, tenían complejos. No eran chicas perfectas, pero su amiga la pasaba peor ya que de pequeña sufrió de bullying y eso siempre le hizo ruido, y ella en busca de consolarla le dijo eso. Ahora la pelinegra se sentía mucho mejor, animándose a usar vestidos y cosas ajustadas que ni en sus más salvajes sueños se habría animado a usar. Hermione estaba tan orgullosa que podría volverse loca.

Cuando llega el 31 de octubre, con la fiesta de Halloween a un par de horas, Hermione se encuentra sentada dejando a Olivia hacer sus trucos de magia. Le puso un poco de rubor por aquí, algo dorado por allí. Dejó sus rulos en un rodete alto y elegante, mostrando su cuello el cual estaba decorado por un collar delicado de color dorado también. Un vestido rojo, con un escote discreto adelante pero pronunciado atrás la hacía ver deseable.

Su madre le había mandado el maldito vestido y ella se miraba a sí misma indignada, le había pedido por todos los cielos un vestido que no mostrara demasiado pero aparte de la enorme porción de espalda al aire, era largo hasta el piso pero pegado al cuerpo menos en un corte desde el tobillo izquierdo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, contorneando su cadera y su pequeña cintura. Ella simplemente se quería meter en su cama y dormir pero Olivia ya estaba cambiada y le insistía, diciéndole que ambas se veían espléndidas y tenían que maravillar al mundo.

Cuando bajaron, ella casi cayendo unas tres veces por no poder mover las piernas, se encontraron con Blaise, Malfoy, y Theo. Blaise la miró con una sonrisa amplia y le tomó la mano, plantando un suave beso en la mejilla:

– Te ves maravillosa, 'Mione. – Ella sonríe, mirando su traje, el cual era de un azul oscuro y una corbata roja haciendo juego con su vestido.

– Tú no te quedas atrás, Blaise. – Dice, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Luego de saludarse entre ellos, Hermione nota a Theo mirar a Olivia embobado. Su amiga no podía parar de soltar risitas. Malfoy por su parte también se veía bien, vestía de negro: traje negro, camisa negra y zapatos negros, pero le sentaba maravillosamente. Igual parecía malhumorado, y empeoró cuando llegó Astoria, la cual se veía radiante en un vestido plateado.

Hermione definitivamente no odiaba a la rubia, al contrario, era simpática y dulce, simplemente se incomodaba cuando la veía con Malfoy. Por decirlo de un modo suave. Aun así las tres bajaron al Gran Comedor y sonrieron pasmadas. El cielo estaba con las estrellas más brillantes que nunca, había calabazas y luces flotando por todas partes, dando un aspecto increíble a la habitación. Cuando los chicos llegaron detrás suyo tuvieron una reacción similar.

Draco más que mirar al lugar la miraba a ella, a la piel de su espalda, que se veía tan suave y los ligeros bucles que caían de manera ordenada. Merlín, estaba tan enamorado y sus manos cosquilleaban por tocarla. Se veía tan bonita entre todas esas luces que simplemente quería hacerse bolita y llorar por no poder ser capaz de tenerla para él.

Cuando se sentaron en una mesa y la comida apareció empezaron a charlar alegremente, comiendo, acomodándose, tratando de que sus apariencias no se arruinaran. Luego de un rato Theo se anima a tomar a Olivia de la mano para llevarla a la pista, dejando sus asientos libres. Hermione nota a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley sentarse.

– Te ves realmente linda, Herms. – Dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa, acomodando sus anteojos. Ron asiente a su lado. Por más que no fueran íntimos amigos hablaron un par de veces en las clases, las suficientes como para denominarse como amigos.

– ¡Gracias, Harry! Tú también te ves bien, al igual que tú, Ron. – Dice ella con una sonrisa amplia, luego toma la mano de Blaise y le sonríe a este, demostrándole lo contenta que se encuentra, él le devuelve la sonrisa y se escucha a alguien bufar. Era Malfoy, el que seguía con un humor de perros y parecía que iba para peor. Todos lo miran sin entender, menos Astoria, la cual se encontraba observando la habitación con mirada perdida y melancólica. Hermione hace una anotación mental respecto a ello.

Toda la noche se la pasa bailando, riendo con sus amigos, se encontró con los gemelos Weasley, sus conocidos de Hufflepuf y sus amigas de Ravenclaw. No cabía en sí misma de felicidad. Hasta que se escucha un ruido fuertísimo en la puerta de entrada. Todos se miran con el interrogante en sus rostros, Dumbledore se para y camina, restando importancia a la situación, diciendo "el show debe continuar, o algo así dice la expresión" sacando una risita a los estudiantes. Ella sigue bailando, confiando en su abuelo de alma y cuando finalmente se deja ir, la profesora McGonagall la toma por el hombro con el rostro impasible pero ella supo notar que sus ojos tenían un brillo preocupado.

– Granger, tenemos que hablar. – Dice la bruja. Hermione asiente, dándole un beso en los labios a Blaise y diciéndole que no se preocupe. Luego sigue a la mujer mientras todos las miran, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Ya afuera del Gran Comedor, la profesora empezó a caminar rápidamente, costándole a la adolescente seguirle el paso, ya que tenía unos tacones altísimos y un vestido que la asfixiaba, casi haciéndole sentirse como un matambre.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, profesora? – Pregunta casi sin aliento.

– No podemos hablar aún, quizás alguien nos oye. – Dice, de manera misteriosa. Luego de unos minutos Hermione se dio cuenta de adónde iban.

– Cosquillas Dulces. – Dice McGonagall la contraseña para entrar a la oficina del director. Ya allí la hace sentarse a Hermione y se sienta a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas pero haciendo ruido con su pequeño tacón contra el piso.

– Bien, bien. – Escuchan la voz a sus espaldas y luego escuchan unos pasos. Hermione se da vuelta y no puede evitar que su boca se abra en sorpresa. Enfrente suyo se encuentra un hombre hermoso, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que no es un hombre, sino que un elfo. Un ser altísimo, fácilmente midiendo 2 metros y un poco más, elegante, de cabello rubio y largo con trenzas que le dejaban el rostro al descubierto y unas orejas puntiagudas. Lo más increíble eran sus ojos color cielo. – Hermione, perdona por hacer que salgas del baile pero esto… esto es de lo que hablamos. Él es Wünelfe, un elfo de las montañas del norte. Él te contará una historia, la cual sigue siendo escrita pero ahora te dará la pluma a ti para que la sigas escribiendo. La guerra, Hermione, está por empezar.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

Hermione boquea como un pez.

– ¿Qu- Cómo? – Su voz suena más asustada de lo que quisiera, sabe de esto desde que tiene trece años, era un crío y ¿ahora con dieciséis se asustaba? Carraspea suavemente. - ¿Cómo es que está por empezar? – El elfo la mira con sus grandes ojos, Hermione los analiza un poco más y se da cuenta que casi son trasparentes, como el hielo derretido de un lago. Ese ser probablemente tiene unos buenos años encima, piensa sorprendida, no son inmortales pero setenta años humanos para ellos sería como entrar en la adolescencia, si el hombre tenía a la vista alrededor de 25 debía tener doscientos años, ella al lado suyo ni siquiera era un bebé recién nacido, probablemente era un feto. Deja sus divagaciones de lado cuando él empieza a hablar, levantando una vara haciendo círculos en el aire, rodeándola con una nube que no sabe de dónde salió.

– Hace muchos años – comienza Wünelfe con una voz tan suave y grave que Hermione se sumerge en un segundo en su historia – se establecieron ciertas razas dominantes: los centauros, los hombres lobo, los magos y los elfos. Cada uno tenía su propia características pero todos capaces de hacer magia, los centauros son la raza más reducida, no salen nunca del Bosque de Estheret, que se encuentra entre los países que ustedes, los humanos, conocen como Francia y Bélgica, pero allí entre ambos se encuentra el bosque que está ocultado de la mirada ajena, sólo puedes entrar si un centauro te deja, y en el caso de que consigas burlar la magia, son capaces de matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sabe poco y nada de ellos, sólo que son seres que saben leer el futuro en las estrellas pero más importante aún: saben leer el pasado para ver qué hacer con las palabras del mañana. Los hombres lobo, por su parte, tienen una magia un poco más bruta, seres violentos que fueron evolucionando para transformarse en unos capaces de vivir sin sangre, casi haciéndole cultos a la tierra. – Hermione frunce el ceño, todo lo que leyó daba a entender lo contrario pero no interrumpe su historia. El elfo, sabiendo leer su rostro, hizo una mueca. – Tú, Hermione Granger, hija de Eurus Ravenclaw, eres una bruja joven y no entiendes lo que es el infinito mundo de la magia y menos que menos entiendes sobre la evolución del mismo. – Dumbledore carraspea ante la brusquedad del tono del elfo, este decide continuar, su tono filoso desapareciendo. – Los hombres lobo con tal de encontrar la armonía del mundo decidieron dejar de comer carne, creyendo que la vida era más valiosa que cualquier cosa. Su magia reside en todo lo que tiene que ver con el elemento de la tierra y la sangre. La magia de los elfos, por su parte, se encuentra en la inmortalidad y gracilidad del cuerpo y alma, capaces de separar el espíritu del físico, capaces de sanar al que está por irse y de devolver a la vida al que se fue. – Hermione abre la boca, impactada ya que nunca supo eso. – Los magos, en general, tienen una magia un poco más anticuada, necesitan de varitas para expresarla y están más conectados a sus emociones, siendo ese su mayor error: sentir. – Dumbledore vuelve a carraspear, estando en desacuerdo. – El amor puede ser su mayor aliado pero del amor al odio, en ustedes, está a un solo paso. Y con el odio viene el resentimiento, y con el resentimiento viene la venganza, con la venganza viene la guerra en mayor o menor medida. Yo como elfo, ya encontrado el significado de la vida, desconozco por qué ustedes los humanos dejan recaer sus decisiones en lo que sienten, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Pero también les concedo que la inmortalidad no sirve de nada si no hay nadie con quien compartirla. – La joven nunca escuchó a alguien hablar de ese modo, ni siquiera a Dumbledore y está tan sorprendida y su mente se encuentra tan arremolinada pero dado al rechazo del elfo respecto a los humanos se da cuenta de algo.

– La guerra… ¿empezó por nosotros? – Un dolor extraño se instala en su pecho, era algo así como decepción mezclada con horror, porque sabía, sin necesidad de que le respondiera, que la respuesta era sí. Wünelfe sólo asiente. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes? ¿Hicieron algo siquiera? – Si algo sabía ella, gracias a leer tanta historia muggle, es que el ser humano por naturaleza era caótico, capaz de matar a cuarenta millones de personas con tal de sentir un poco de poder y gloria.

– Al contrario, las razas dominantes firmaron tratados de paz hace trescientos años, para así evitar situaciones como esta. Pero ustedes, - dice de modo despectivo – empezaron a matar a algunos magos de los suyos señalando como culpables a los hombres lobo y a los elfos. Simularon secuestros a niños pequeños y asesinatos de su raza, manchando así el nombre de nuestras razas. Es culpa suya porque ustedes son los que piden el asesinato de los propios y luego están ahí con sus diarios, diciendo que nosotros les matamos. Y aquí estás, Hermione Granger, creyendo cada cosa que lees en ese mundo pequeñito fanático de poder, creyendo las historias de hombres lobo que matan por pasión y por sed de venganza cuando casi la repelen. – Su rostro a medida que iba diciendo esas cosas se iba deformando en una mueca grotesca, Hermione siente las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas incapaz de creer al humano capaz de tales cosas pero llorando porque sabía que sí lo era. Siente una ruptura del corazón distinta a todas las conocidas, provocada por el sentimiento de desolación por la catástrofe que se avecinaba porque unas personas simplemente deseaban un poder que no era merecido.

– ¿Por qué lo hacen? No entiendo, si hay tratados firmados y eso, ¿por qué lo hacen? ¿por qué sólo dicen que son ustedes y no suman a los centauros?

– Los centauros, por más que sean la raza más reducida es la más poderosa e imposible de conocer, no se sabe nada de ellos y viven en su propio universo de magia. ¿Preguntas por qué nos culpan a nosotros y no a ellos, humana? Porque es improbable, nunca fueron conocidos como destructores a no ser que vieran al otro como amenaza, simplemente quieren estar en paz con las estrellas y no intervenir con lo que dice el firmamento. Los hombres lobo fueron conocidos por su violencia, y los elfos tenemos facilidad con las armas por la gracilidad y la facilidad que tenemos con el movimiento físico. ¿Tu curiosidad se encuentra en el por qué de la elección humana sobre la destrucción de la paz? Porque quieren poder, porque desean sangre y desean ser más válidos de lo que son, sin ser conscientes de que son, somos, microscópicos en la eternidad del universo. Desean ser la única raza dominante, desean al mundo a sus pies sin ser conscientes de que no es posible. – Hermione se encuentra en shock, supuso que era un motivo así pero el hecho de que lo confirmara le partía el corazón.

– Lo que Wünelfe quiere decir, Hermione, es que el ser humano es una criatura cruel, no todos pero justo los ávidos de poder son los que lo tienen más al alcance de la mano. No vino desde las montañas del norte para contarte la historia e irse, sino porque a diferencia de los centauros, los elfos leen el pasado para tratar de cambiar el futuro, y tú eres la clave. Fuiste la clave antes de que nosotros nos empezáramos a matar. – Dumbledore le da una sonrisa triste y suspira, viéndose mucho más viejo de lo que alguna vez hizo. McGonagall le toma el hombro, moviéndose por primera vez en minutos, le lanza una mirada dura al mago y al elfo y levantándose se lleva a Hermione. Hermione inclina su cabeza como saludo al elfo y a Dumbledore, siguiendo a su profesora sin rechistar, dócilmente, por el impacto de la situación. Ya afuera de la oficina la mujer la abraza fuertemente, en silencio. Hermione le devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad y ahí se da cuenta de cuánto necesitaba eso. El futuro del mundo mágico dependía de nada más y nada menos que ella y ella sólo tiene dieciséis años y hacía tres horas estaba bailando con su novio en Halloween y ahora… ahora tenía que cumplir un rol de heroína que no sabía si podía llenar. Empezó a llorar, si es que había parado en algún momento hasta ese, y sintió la mano de su profesora en su cabello, suave para no arruinarle el peinado.

– Ya está, Granger. No estás sola, yo te ayudaré en cada paso que des. No te vas a enfrentar al mundo sin escudo y espada. – La mujer hace un movimiento con la varita y hace aparecer una taza con chocolate caliente. Hermione la toma con una sonrisa y limpia el rastro de lágrimas. McGonagall hace otro movimiento con la varita haciendo un hechizo no verbal hacia su rostro y ella supo que ahí le había arreglado el maquillaje.

– Gracias, profesora. En serio.

– Sí, sí. No hay por qué. Ahora volvamos al baile. Debe haber pasado media hora, probablemente, tus amigos deben extrañarte. – Hermione la mira y lo único que piensa es en cómo el mundo puede estar abajo, bailando, cuando la paz está en juego. Luego recuerda, muy a su pesar, que nadie lo sabe. Trata de practicar una sonrisa en el trayecto hasta que consigue algo más o menos lindo, o que se siente así.

Esa noche duerme enredada con Blaise, abrazada pero sintiéndose más sola que nunca. No se animó a contarlo cuando le preguntó qué ocurría al notar sus ojos rojos, ella solamente se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró contra su pecho, el acariciándole su cabello con cariño. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras ni él le preguntó a ella ni ella a él si dormían juntos, simplemente subieron a la habitación del chico y se acostaron, ella lloró un rato más sintiéndose querida pero incomprendida, no porque él no pudiera entender la situación sino porque la entendería pero no comprendería lo que es tener al futuro dependiendo de todas tus decisiones. Estaba sola. En segundo cuando les contó a él y a Theo todo lo que le dijo Dumbledore, el futuro parecía tan lejano e incierto y ahora aparece para tocarle la puerta y cachetearla en cuanto abriera la puerta.

Las vueltas del destino, piensa, o mejor dicho: las vueltas de la profesora Trelawney…

Al día siguiente se despierta con la pierna de Blaise entre las suyas y suspira. Se encuentra triste, Blaise le da seguridad pero no sabe si esta vez la puede ayudar. Se da vuelta con cuidado y observa su rostro moreno, sus pestañas negras acariciando sus mejillas, las pecas decorando su nariz, sus labios gruesos. Unas lágrimas aparecen y ella suspira, roza el pómulo del chico con tanto cuidado y cariño como le es posible y luego pasa sus dedos a su cabello para moverlo hacia atrás. Le da un beso en la frente y sale de la cama y se pone la camisa del chico, la cual la cubre lo suficiente.

Se dirige al baño para cepillarse los dientes e irse, está por abrir la puerta pero por algún motivo mira hacia atrás, a Blaise, y cuando se vuelve se golpea contra un pecho duro y desnudo.

– ¡Por Morgana! – Mira hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos de plata líquida. – Malfoy, ten más cuidado. – Suspira, rodando sus orbes. Él la toma por los hombros y la observa detenidamente. Un escalofrío le recorre desde donde la toca hasta la punta de los pies, se ve tan bonita con el pelo despeinado y los ojos así, pero están rojos y se preocupa. Ella le devuelve la mirada por unos segundos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Su voz sale grave y ronca, su aliento es una mezcla de menta con algo más que no sabe definir. Ella inhala un poco más y descubre el olor de la loción para afeitarse y un perfume tan delicioso que uso toda su fuerza para no cerrar los ojos con placer.

– Sí, todo está de maravilla. – Lo mira unos instantes más para luego mirar al piso, nerviosa. Juega con sus dedos. Él no la pone nerviosa, sino que el hecho de que se le notara tan fácilmente que estaba triste la ponía mal. Pero de todas las cosas del mundo la última que se esperaba era lo que ocurrió después de su respuesta.

Unos brazos fuertes la estrecharon contra su pecho desnudo y cálido. El perfume la rodea nublando sus sentidos y lo único en lo que piensa es en él. En nada más. No puede devolverle el abrazo porque sus propios brazos están atrapados, él la estrecha, arrullándola y tararea algo que no ella no logra comprender. Podrían haber pasado minutos u horas hasta que él la suelta y le sacude el pelo en un mimo y le sonríe. Ella se sonroja porque Draco Malfoy no sonríe nunca y tiene una sonrisa tan bonita que le provoca ganas de sacarle una foto.

Después la deja pasar y sin decir nada agarra una remera y sale de la habitación. Justo en el momento en el que escucha ruido de sábanas moviéndose y observa a su novio sonreírle con una carita cansada, siente tanta ternura que su pecho se derrite. Le tira un beso y Blaise simula atraparlo y lo lleva a su pecho. Ella va al baño, se lava el rostro y se mira al espejo. Se encuentra con una Hermione de ojos algo rojos pero brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas.

Está confundida como pocas veces lo estuvo. Nunca se llevó realmente bien con Malfoy, el joven era un patán. Se ríe mientras empuja a niños, les saca puntos a las personas de las otras casas por puro placer, tiene fanatismo por el linaje de la sangre, folla con cualquier chica y luego la bota como si no fuera nada más que un desecho. Era engreído, estúpido, narcisista pero tenía motivos para serlo, joder, si era hermoso. Encima era gracioso, ella trataba de no reírse pero más de una vez le sacó una risita. Y encima tenía esa sonrisa, su padre estaría encantado, dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Podría hacer una propaganda para la marca muggle, Colgate, sin dudar ni un segundo.

Vuelve a mojarse el rostro y sale para ver a su Blaise finalmente vestido, le da un beso en los labios y él pasa sus manos por su cintura.

– Eres tan preciosa, y yo soy tan afortunado de tenerte. – Ella le sonríe ampliamente pero ocurre algo diferente, en vez de sentir mariposas en su estómago como siempre… no siente nada.

Piensa en unos ojos color plateados y frunce el ceño. "Malfoy, ¿cómo te atreves a afectar mi relación con Blaise Zabini?" Lo insulta mentalmente hasta el cansancio. Mientras que en otra parte de los terrenos, alguien se encuentra sentado enfrente del lago, tirando piedras y viéndolas rebotar con un rostro serio pero con un brillo en los ojos completamente nuevo. Se tira hacia el pasto y oculta su mirada bajo su brazo, resguardándose del sol. Luego empieza a reírse, nunca se encontró tan feliz como en ese momento. Por primera vez había tocado a Hermione Granger, la chica que lo vuelve loco desde que tiene once años.


End file.
